Akumu
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Pembantaian klan Uchiha, dalam ingatan Sasuke. Sebuah mimpi buruk untuk bocah kecil polos sepertinya, bukan?/Uchiha Massacre /Oneshoot


**AKUMU**

**.**

_**Nightmare**_

**.**

Pembantaian klan Uchiha, dalam ingatan Sasuke.

Sebuah mimpi buruk untuk bocah kecil polos sepertinya, bukan?

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi _onii-chan _tidak datang.

Aku bergegas membereskan beberapa _shuriken_ yang kucuri dari kamar _onii-chan_ sambil merengut kesal. Matahari sudah menggelincir, menyisakan warna jingga di langit. Dengan tas yang terselempang di tubuhku, aku berjalan pulang sambil melahap sisa tomat bekalku. Aku cukup lelah setelah melawan diriku sendiri tadi, hingga kecepatan jalanku menurun. Hari sudah benar-benar malam saat aku tiba di depan perumahan.

"KAAAK—KAAK!"

Aku mengangkat kepala sambil menggigil kedinginan. Banyak gagak terbang dengan rebut di atas kepalaku, menatapku tajam dengan mata mereka. Gagak-gagak itu terbang melingkariku, lalu tiba-tiba berpencar dengan cepat saat dari dalam perumahan terdengar suara tebasan pedang dari dalam perumahan bersama dengan bau amis darah yang menyengat.

"Hanya imajinasi, imajinasi." seruku sambil menggeleng cepat. Dingin semakin menjerat saat aku melangkah masuk.

"Aku tadi hanya terlalu lelah, makanya jadi berpikiran yang—" kalimatku terhenti saat mataku menangkap tubuh para anggota klan Uchiha terbaring kaku di tanah dengan lumuran darah.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

Mataku melebar, tubuhku semakin menggigil. Aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan gemetar. Desiran angin malam mengecup tengkukku, mengirimkan ketakutan ke dalam sumsum tulang. Bulan purnama menggantung di langit, menyinari tubuhku yang berdiri gemetar di tengah bujuran kaku tubuh-tubuh dingin klanku.

Klanku.

Keluargaku.

Orang tuaku.

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!" _bayangan _kaa-san_ dan_ tou-san _menyapa pikiranku. Masih dengan tubuh yang seperti ingin meleleh, aku berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalan. Aku tidak sempat dan tidak ingin menoleh. Lagipula, pandanganku buram di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.

Gagak-gagak terbang menjauhi tubuh mayat yang mereka hinggapi saat mendengar derap kaki dan dengusan nafasku yang timbul-tenggelam. Mereka berseru riuh seperti menyambutku dengan olokan, atau malah mengemis padaku agar nyawaku meninggalkan tubuhku. Dengan begitu, jumlah santapan mereka bertambah.

Semakin lama, suara mereka membuatku gentar. Ditambah, saat aku berlari melewati tiang listrik utama, aku merasakan sepasang mata lain menatapku tajam. Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tidak bisa dan tidak ingin melihat dengan mengandalkan cahaya remang bulan purnama. Itu omong kosong.

Awan berarak menyelimuti bulan, membuat keadaan menjadi semakin gelap. Aku sudah berkali-kali terjatuh karenanya. Aku benar-benar merasa terpojok dengan cemoohan para gagak itu. Ingin rasanya duduk menangis dan memohon keselamatan di depan kuil Nakano, di hadapan biksu tua yang terbaring damai dengan luka tusukan di dadanya. Namun lonceng kuil yang entah kenapa berdentang teratur membesarkan hatiku—walau aku lebih berharap agar dentangnya mengusir kerumunan gagak yang menatapku dari pohon.

Keringat sudah membanjiri sepatuku saat tanganku menyentuh pintu rumah. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Samar, aku mendengar suara percakapan lirih. Sialnya, belum genap sepuluh detik suara itu ditangkap runguku, para gagak sialan itu berteriak-teriak kesetanan.

"Sial!" Aku meraih batu dari tanah, melempari gagak-gagak itu. Mereka terbang pergi, menghindari lemparanku dengan suara seperti tawa licik nenek sihir.

"…_kutitipkan Sasuke padamu…"_

Aku tertegun. Itu suara _Otou-san_. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, aku segera menghambur masuk. Gelap. Tak ada cahaya setitik pun. Aku mengerjapkan mata, mencari _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_.

"_Kami-sama_, semoga mereka baik-baik saja." bisikku sambil meraba-raba dinding dan menajamkan pendengaran. Siapa yang tahu kalau seseorang akan berbicara lagi?

"_Kau anak yang baik, Itachi…"_

"Itachi?" ucapku kaget. Aku tahu itu tadi adalah suara _kaa-san_, dan aku tidak dikagetkan oleh itu. Aku terkejut saat mendengar nama _onii-chan_. Berarti, dia ada di rumah saat seseorang membantai klan. Itu pasti alasan kenapa dia tidak memenuhi janjinya. _Onii-chan_ pasti bekerja keras melawan si pembantai.

Setelah mendengar sedikit suara _kaa-san_, aku bisa memastikan ruangan tempatnya, _onii-chan _dan _otou-san_ berada. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, meraba pintu geser ruangan itu.

SRING

KRASH!

Jantungku berhenti berdetak saat tanganku menempel di pintu. Aku tahu suara itu! Oh, _Kami-sama_! Siapa yang membunuh siapa?

BRUGH!

Kakiku melemas begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara lantai yang dijatuhi tubuh manusia. Ketakutanku perlahan terjerat oleh rasa penasaran. Dengan cepat, aku menggeser pintu. Cahaya bulan purnama menerangi ruangan itu. Menerangi tubuh dua manusia kesayanganku yang terbaring tanpa gerakan. Tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"_OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"_

.

.

"Hosh… hosh…"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, mencari _onii-chan_. Dia berhutang janji latihan dan jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Siapa yang membunuh klan? Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" gumamku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain juga bertebaran di pikiranku. Langkahku terhenti saat aku melihat _Onii-chan_ berdiri tegap di tengah jalan, menatapku lurus. Di punggungnya, tersampir dua buah pedang. Aku bisa melihat bercak darah disana. Sekejap, satu pertanyaan lagi menyeruak di benakku.

"Apa aku juga…akan mati?"

.

.

"Bohong! Yang seperti ini bukan _nii-chan_! Habis…" Air mataku mengalir deras di pipi. _Onii-chan_ hanya menatapku lurus.

"Alasanku terus bersandiwara menjadi kakak seperti keinginanmu adalah untuk mengukur _utsuwa_mu. Kau akan jadi lawan untuk memastikan kemampuanku. Potensi itu tersimpan dalam dirimu."

Aku terpana, mendengar setiap huruf yang meluncur dari mulut _nii-chan_ dengan kaget. Jadi… selama ini?

"Kau menganggapku menyebalkan dan membenciku…Terus ingin melebihiku. Karena itulah, kau kubiarkan hidup… Itu demi aku."

Semua senyum yang dulu terukir di wajah _nii-chan_ dan terus membekas di hatiku sekejap luntur dan lenyap. Semuanya, hanya topeng.

"Adikku yang bodoh…Kalau ingin membunuhku… Mendendamlah! Bencilah!"

Aku terdiam, dalam hati menyetujui kata-katanya. Detik itu juga, semua perasaanku pada _nii-chan_ berubah menjadi kebencian, dendam.

"Lalu, teruslah hidup dengan cara memalukan… Lari dan terus lari… Bergantung pada hidupmu."

_Onii-chan_ menatapku tajam dan dingin. Bukan! Bukan dengan mata hitam pekatnya yang biasa! Melainkan dengan mata merah darah berpola. Aku tahu, itu bukan _sharingan_ biasa.

Itu _mangekyou sharingan_.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang pening. Dari luar, terdengar suara _okaa-san _dan _otou-san. _Aku melebarkan mata, menyingkap selimut. Dengan cemas, aku menoleh ke jendela. Cahaya matahari pagi menerangi kamarku, mengirimkan kehangatan.

"_Yokatta… yokatta…_" Aku menggigit bibir sambil meremas bajuku. Dengan perasaan senang, aku melompat turun dari ranjang dan berusaha melupakan mimpi burukku.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke. Mau latihan,hm?" _Nii-chan_ muncul dari sebelahku, tersenyum lebar. Aku benar-benar melupakan mimpiku, tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. _Onii-chan_ lalu menunjukkan padaku dua buah pedang.

"Sekarang kita latihan pedang, ya. Kau belum pernah,kan?" _Onii-chan_ mengacungkan dua pedang itu ke hadapanku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi apa caranya begini?" Aku meraih salah satu pedang itu, lalu mengayunkannya asal.

"Wow-wow… pelan-pelan saja, _otouto._" _Onii-chan_ tertawa lalu mengambil kembali pedang itu. "Begini caranya…"

_Onii-chan_ mengayunkan pedang itu dan membuat tebasan berbentuk silang di tubuhku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menghindar. Dengan terbelalak, aku menatap _nii-chan_ tak percaya. Dia tersenyum licik. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terjatuh, menimpa tubuh _okaa-san _dan _otou-san_ yang juga terbujur kaku tanpa bernafas.

Keadaan berubah malam, tubuh _onii-chan_ berubah menjadi kumpulan gagak yang segera terbang berpencar dan berteriak mengolokku. Aku melirik jendela, menatap bulan purnama yang tiba-tiba berubah merah darah seperti _sharingan_. Cahayanya memenuhi mataku, membuatku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun untuk kedua kalinya, dengan keringat menjerat tubuhku. Aku menatap sekeliling dan segera tahu kalau ini adalah salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap pembantaian itu hanya mimpi. Aku hanya terluka saat latihan lalu pingsan.

"Namanya Sasuke, dari klan Uchiha." Seseorang di luar menyebut namaku. Nah, orang-orang masih mengenal klan Uchiha. Berarti mereka masih ada, dan pembantaian itu tidak ada. Aku menghela nafas senang.

"Aku tahu. Uchiha terakhir."

Aku tertegun. Terakhir. Uchiha terakhir. Aku menggigit bibir, mengingat kembali semuanya. Pembantaian itu benar terjadi. Aku sedikit bersyukur saat tahu kalau aku tidak mati. _Onii-chan_ tidak membunuhku.

_Onii-chan?_

Wajah dingin _onii-chan_ menghantuiku, mengingatkanku pada seluruh pengakuannya. Aku meremas tangan, menahan air mata.

"_Lalu, miliki mata yang sama denganku dan datanglah ke hadapanku."_

.

.

Mulai detik itu, kalimat terakhir yang kudengar dari Itachi_-nii_ menjadi tujuan hidupku. Aku berusaha tidur, ingin menghapus seluruh ingatan manisku dengannya. Saat aku nyaris terlelap, raut terakhir Itachi muncul di pikiranku.

Dia…menangis.

.

.


End file.
